


Gamzee Makara User's Manual

by achromaticBibliophile



Series: Homestuck Unit Manuals [18]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Typical Shenanigans, Mentions of addiction, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achromaticBibliophile/pseuds/achromaticBibliophile
Summary: Alrighty people, you should be used to the drill at this point, we’re nearly done with our HOMESTUCK TROLL UNITS line. Unless you’re a new customer, in which case, congrats on ordering your first in our amazing series of UNITS based around the beloved and zany characters from WHAT PUMPKIN, the big gourd behind projects such as HOMESTUCK and its various video games. Now, this is a character who’s both loved and loathed, for good reasons, but we’re none the less excited to give a wild applause to GAMZEE MAKARA, BARD OF RAGE and local juggalo. We have a helluva lot of WARNING signs plastered over this manual, so we HEAVILY ENCOURAGE you to give this a thorough read through, even more so than in VRISKA SERKET’S manual. But we’re still confident that under all that MURDER CLOWN, he’s still that lovable goofball he once was before hardcore sopor, SGRUB trauma, and manipulations from a world ending demon. It’ll take your care and friendship to help him through it all.
Series: Homestuck Unit Manuals [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610812
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Gamzee Makara User's Manual

**Gamzee Makara User’s Manual**

Alrighty people, you should be used to the drill at this point, we’re nearly done with our HOMESTUCK TROLL UNITS line. Unless you’re a new customer, in which case, congrats on ordering your first in our amazing series of UNITS based around the beloved and zany characters from WHAT PUMPKIN, the big gourd behind projects such as HOMESTUCK and its various video games. Now, this is a character who’s both loved and loathed, for good reasons, but we’re none the less excited to give a wild applause to GAMZEE MAKARA, BARD OF RAGE and local juggalo. We have a helluva lot of WARNING signs plastered over this manual, so we HEAVILY ENCOURAGE you to give this a thorough read through, even more so than in VRISKA SERKET’S manual. But we’re still confident that under all that MURDER CLOWN, he’s still that lovable goofball he once was before hardcore sopor, SGRUB trauma, and manipulations from a world ending demon. It’ll take your care and friendship to help him through it all.

 **Legal Asscovering Agenda**  
So, just to lay down the ground rules and answer any moral/ethical questions one might have, all HOMESTUCK UNITS are homegrown, ecto-biology created individuals all capable of rational thought, expression of self and existence, and personality. No humans, animals, insects, plants, aliens, etc. were harmed in the making of these individuals and no mindscrewing of innocent individuals like a cheap sci-fi series occurred either. Not only do our units look like their comic counterparts, but they think and act like them as well! How we achieved this is waaay too technical and complex and frankly boring to describe so I’m just gonna say this: We did it, there was green slime involved, and now we have these guys. Look you can prostrate in front of us and weep tears of joy later, right now I have a manual to monologue while the fresh meat-I mean newest employee {I can see you rolling your eyes Emma} faithfully transcribes my words for your reading pleasure.  
This however doesn’t mean that your unit might not have a negative reaction to learning that they were created with the sole purpose of replicating their fictional persona from a webcomic {Last time we tried to explain the situation to a prototype...eh, that’s not important and nobody died so it’s fine. Yes Emma, I know our lab got wrecked and you were terrified, so were half of the other guys}. So when the time comes to have the sit down to explain the birds, bees, and ecto-biology machines to them, be patient, kind, and preferably in a situation where physical harm isn’t a concern.  
So yeah, back to the moral stuff so our lawyers are happy with us. While a majority of our beloved cast are around the 13 YEAR OLD marker, {or 6 SWEEPS OLD in the case of the TROLLS}, WP has taken the liberty to adjust the UNITS ages to a more appropriate and less creepy 21 years {10 SWEEPS}. This is in part due to unfortunate implications and situations that may arise with users interacting with our units, who would have been underaged individuals. Also in part because it is really sketchy when you unbox a literal teenager from our shipping. It’s weird enough doing it to an adult, a kid makes it even more squiwcky. Don’t fret and wail at the thought of your problematic fav no longer being exactly how you envisioned them (they probably don’t as they are anyway), their personalities are unchanged and this age change has been done with both you and the unit’s favor in mind. It also allows the unit to have more freedom in their new life with you, such as driving a car, getting a job, going to Nickel Shot Night, ect. Oh yeah, your UNIT is totally capable of getting a job {Keeping it is another story…} if they so desire and can greatly assist you in the running of your household, but we nor you run slave labor so don’t be an ass. We’ll list out some possibilities for each in case you and your new chum decide to flip through the classifieds or troll around some sites one day.  
And since every single one of those damn shippers want to know, yes your UNIT has fully anatomical parts associated with their species and gender and NO we here at WP are not going to describe the intricacies of TROLL genitalia for you. What’s in their pants is their own business {unless they want to show you}. The normal rules of society still apply: no non-con touching, no groping, and no otherwise inappropriate touching or actions without their explicit consent. {Good luck trying to use coercion on any of them anyway, you HAVE read the webcomic right? These guys can get violent fast and you’ll have no one to blame but yourself}. However, romance waits for neither man nor troll and our UNITS are fully capable of developing feelings for others, whether it’s another UNIT, the people around them, and even you. {Another reason for the age up too}. They can be romanced if you so desire but we recommend that you wait on this until they learn the whole “You’re fictional constructs from a webcomic given life, blah blah blah” since that can be a breach of trust and lead to relationship issues galore {Jeez Emma this is getting boring can’t we skip to the good stuff? I’m sure the readers are thinking the same thing}.  
Good news folks, we’re just about done with all this legal asscovering according to Emma {and for once those were her words not mine!} and we’ll be right on the road shortly! Just remember:  
We here at WHAT PUMPKIN are not responsible for any BLOODSHED, MAIMING, MUTILATION, SICK FIRES, CHAOS, and/or SHENANIGANS that may occur with the purchase of our products! As the user of our amazing service, you’re responsible for the CARE, WELLBEING, and SAFETY of your UNIT and any failure to properly tend to them will lead to UNFORTUNATE IMPLICATIONS and even REMOVAL of your UNIT. Any and all DAMAGE that may occur to your, your property, and others will likewise be attributed to you. Now, onto the good shit! Take it away Emma!

 **Unit’s Settings**  
Name: Gamzee Makara  
Additionally Answers To: Gam, Gamz, GZ, Zee, mother fucker, clown dude, bro, motherfucker  
Species: Troll  
Blood Hue: Purple {You better pay attention to this section, there’s going to be **WARNINGS** galore. Something you see more often the higher up the hemospectrum you go.}  
Classpect: Bard of Rage {In case you don’t feel like wading through thousands of pages of the webcomic or skimming through the wiki, shamble on over to our **Classpect** section of this manual.}  
Age: 21 years old/10 sweeps old  
Date of Birth/Hatchday: May 16th {Apparently it’s Wear Purple for Peace Day, who knew? Thought it was hilarious and fitting and of course this make our boy a Taurus. Goats and bulls are closely related, right?}  
Trolltag: terminallyCapricious

**Your Unit comes with the following**  
One set of casual clothes {Baggy polka dot pants? Yes please.}  
One set of Prospit pajamas  
One set of Godtier pjs: BARD OF RAGE edition {Uncomfortable codpiece and all. Though this is far from the real deal. We think? IDK man, clown/mime influence was involved.}  
One red husktop   
One purple palmhusk  
One set of Deuce Clubs {Despite how colorful and harmless they appear, these can be the most deadly pair of juggling clubs around when in the appropriate hands.}  
One set of Fidus Clubs {Some messing around with the tech team and they came up with these plush, adorable juggling utensils. Perfect for practice and pillow fights, not so much monster fighting.}  
One Hammer of Zillyhoo {Now Hussie, you must be wondering, why are you giving this utter rube this weapon of perfection when it’s more suited to JOHN EGBERT? Canonically, Gamzee is one of two who is able to not be overcome with the majesty of this hammer and we can’t resist a reference. And a hammer is a more sophisticated sort of club, their basic function is the same.}  
One industrial jar of grease paint  
One unicycle {Or one wheeled. And yes, we corrected it for Gam’s height, though I was all for him goofing off with a too tall unicycle again.}  
A pile of bike horns {Hope you get used to these things always being underfoot and getting a jarring HONK in the middle of the night when you least expect it.}  
One container full of sopor pills {Pop one of these babies into water and bam! Instant sopor slime! And before you ask, yes this is still a hard core drug, but rather than wanting Gamzee to go cold turkey and deal with the cravings and withdrawal jack hammering at his brain, WP is also sending a list of addiction specialists in your area and a plan to slowly wean him off them. Each container is enough for three months, see the packaged info for more details, and just shoot Luis a call a week or so before if you need a refill. **WARNING:** Do not consume sopor slime yourself, it will do a doozy on your system and wreck your royally. WARNING: Highly addictive and its usage should be monitored when it comes to Gamzee, just so that he sticks to his rehabilitation plan.}

 **Unit Settings**  
Whimsical (Default)  
Sweet (Default)  
Thoughtful  
Flirty   
Highblood (Locked)  
Berserker (Locked)  
Remorseful (Locked)

It’ll be no surprise for any of you loyal HOMESTUCK fans to know that Gamzee typically has his head in the clouds with that WHIMSICAL nature of his. He’s a dreamy sort dude with a tendency to ramble on about whatever little thing catches his attention, focusing on the  MiRaClE aspects all around him in the most mundane things. This setting may include him staring off distantly in space, the aforementioned rambling, and whatever clown shenanigans he may drag you into so he can cheer you up and hang out, as well as trying to get you to join in some jam session.   
Gamzee’s actually a pretty SWEET kid underneath all that greasepaint and murderous juggalo faith, all dopey smiles and the urge to make his friends happy. He’ll always be around to try and cheer someone up, whether he’s known them for years or only a few minutes, generally trying to be a positive focus in a person’s life. He even refused to fight the enemies of his planet, preferring to give them pies and sopor slime to befriend them. Yes he’s rough around the edges and needs help to overcome his personal problems and trauma, but he’s still that awkward, gangling kid trying to smile and bolster his friends’ spirits under it all.  
While he can often stick his clown shoe-covered foot into his mouth, Gamzee is surprisingly THOUGHTFUL and clever, for both the good and the bad. He was able to connect with and even calm down KARKAT VANTAS on occasion, though he was just as likely to set our crabby friend off with his silly remarks, and his insight can be valuable at times as well. Unfortunately, he can also use that aspect for evil purposes, such as how he attempted to frame VRISKA SERKET for murders he committed, and even succeeded with in one timeline, as well as working in conjunction with KURLOZ MAKARA to manipulate things for their shared master’s success. Don’t be surprised if Gamzee uses this setting either for or against you, whether it’s pulling off a surprise party or pulling off a successful prank.  
Now this setting is mostly notable when it concerns a certain party, but Gamzee has a certain FLIRTY quality about him. He’s not exactly subtle and much of it is online related, though at the time it was due to the distance between him and the flirted party with little info about what he was like around the other, so we’re not sure how he’d act much in person. If you get a TAVROS NITRAM UNIT, you may see Gamz trying to put some awkward moves on him, with a few winking emojis and inquiries about sloppy make outs thrown in for fun, though it could be possibly to see him trying to get his flirt on with other people too!  
Now here’s where we’re gonna start whipping out the **WARNING** stamp to plaster it all over the following settings. While going through sopor withdrawal and the wicked whispering of LIL CAL in his year, Gamzee developed a personality riddled with HIGHBLOOD supremacy and violence. Even though he had little care or interest in the hemospectrum prior to these events, he started to chug the Cool Aid and was ready to subjugate and get his violence on, brutally murdering two of his friends while professing his superiority over them. It won’t be hard to note the change if he gets like this, dropping his usual quirk to alternate between calmly talking to suddenly shouting despite his apparent cam demeanor. **WARNING:** Gamzee is far more likely to commit violence and acts of aggression while in this state, with little regard for who he actually targets. Having a VRISKA SERKET handy could stop him in his tracks thanks her to her mental abilities, although in the long run we of course suggest therapy session. He may even attempt to strike up a moirailigence with someone after a while, realizing he need the support to keep him from going vicious.   
Slightly different from the above setting, BERSERKER is when he completely gives into the violence and rage that is his aspect, his sclera ranging anywhere from a deep orange to pure red when he really gets pissed. In this setting, he’s a brutal fighting machine, able to wipe the floor against all those set against him and is less concerned than ever about the safety of others. **WARNING** : When he goes completely agro, it’s in your best interest to get the hell out of dodge, he’s also less likely to respond to placation. Burn rubber and pavement folks. Luckily, the few times he’s entered this state, it’s been after he’s been subjected to physical violence and aggression, such as the case of TEREZI PYROPE in the GAMEOVER timeline trying to stop him and get revenge for their shitty relationship and the presumed case of the BLACK KING, as Gamzee originally wasn’t much involved in the fight and went back to staring off into space after his one-shot dealing the most damage out of all the TROLLS attacks combined. As such, we believe that Gamzee will only enter a true BERSERKER case in a situation when he’s been subjected to extreme violence or been betrayed/hurt by someone he considered a friend. Still, its best you get him to take anger management classes while seeing a therapist and possibly getting a VRISKA SERKET in the rare occasion he turns brutal.   
When you consider the role he had to play in the WEBCOMIC, even without the events of GAMEOVER taken into account, it’s not surprising that Gamzee is hella REMORSEFUL. He had a long time being stuck in the fridge to ruminate on the folly of his actions and mourn the loss of his friendships, so it wouldn’t be a surprise if he’s hesitant to reach out to any TROLLS you happen to have, regretting the shit he did to them. If he becomes moody and withdrawn, its a sure sign that he’s struggling to deal with the ramifications of his actions and trying to figure out how to make amends. As some of these amends are directly linked to murder, its a tough nut for him to try and crack and he’ll need your support to move forward. Now, WHAT PUMPKIN is forever endorsing the therapist approach and any professional help he can get will be a big step for him moving in the right direction. Lowly, he’ll attempt to reach out to others to make his apologies and test the waters if any old bond can be repaired. It’ll take time and serious effort on his part, but we’re confident he’ll improve and reunite with his old companions on positive terms eventually. 

**Blood Hue**  
Now, I hope you are all ready for a healthy heaping of **WARNING** labels from us when it comes to Gamzee’s **Blood Hue**. When it comes to TROLLS, a lot of things can be influenced thanks to the color of their cardiovascular system, everything from powers, to mood and even the average lifespan they can possess.   
Now, as is the norm with TROLLS, the colder the color, the more dangerous the individual and it’s no surprise that Purples are often called Highbloods, ranking the highest of the land dwelling TROLLS in their culture. WARNING: They’re known to possess wicked tempers and Gamzee is almost as bipolar as SOLLUX CAPTOR, one minute being a sweet, dorky clown with a dreamy smile and the next a vicious juggalo ready to bash some brains in and chugging the hemospectrum juice when he becomes ANGRY. He can rage harshly and had quite the body count among the TROLLS, so proceed with caution and keep watch for the telltale sign of reddened eyes.   
Additionally, Purples are known to be very sturdy and Gamzee is no different, able to tank some serious injuries, beatings, and bullets. Dude was pretty much Swiss cheese in the GAMEOVER timeline, though its uncertain if his survival was strictly related to the benefits of his caste, or the possibility of him being GODTIER. We don’t even know if he technically died when one version of him got chainsawed in half. I mean, we HOPE so but nothing confirmed.   
_He’s a liar._  
Okay yeah, Gam was def dead at that point, but I couldn’t resist to amp up the horror. Though be warned...Never turn your back on the body folks, especially if its a clown and could be GODTIER.  
**WARNING:** The main danger of a Purple, however, is their mental abilities and manipulation, known as chucklevoodoos. When activating these powers, they’re able to mess around with others mentally, causing them to be tormented by visions only they can see, driving their emotions haywire, and even being capable of manipulating their movements and thoughts, as though the individual was nothing more than a marionette dangling from strings. Gamzee has little practice with these abilities, but he certainly possesses them and can be quite deadly with them, so it's important to keep an eye out for the signs of him using them, especially glowing purple eyes. It’s uncertain if these abilities can be used against humans, but we’ve noted that people around a voodooing Purple do become easily unsettled and disturbed.   
When it comes to lifespans, a Highblood’s is considered incredibly lengthy, ranging anywhere from 1800 to 2500 sweeps. In terms of human time, that’s a good 4100 to 5450 years! Of course, this is all with proper exercise, diet, and avoiding any extraneous activities that have a high fatality rating, along with the typical TROLL bullshit of violent revenge loops. But rest assured, sweet dimpled Gamzee is gonna live a long and happy life!  
To wrap this portion up in a neat brown papered package all tied up with string, we gotta discuss how likely it is that Gamzee could be affected by others with psychic powers. It the general rule that, the higher up you climb the bullshit hemospectrum ladder, the less likely you are to be influenced by a Cerulean and as part of a caste two ranks higher, Gamzee should be more immune to this influence. However, in the GAMEOVER timeline, Gamzee was often at the beck and call of ARANEA SERKET, using her formidable mind manipulation to control him to do her bidding, even rendering him mute beyond a whimsical :o) at times. Even in the RETCON timeline, he was shown to be forced into VRISKA SERKET’S bidding at times, though it’s uncertain how often and for how long, compared to ARANEA SERKET’S near constant control. In these cases, one of these individuals had had ages of practice to perfect her control that could influence even sea dwellers and the other was someone Gamzee had admitted fear to on occasion, so its possible his apprehension could have held him back. Additionally, the years of sopor abuse could have damaged his thinkpan so heavily he’s more susceptible to a Cerulean’s influence than he normally would have. If he were pitted up against a fellow Purple, we’re uncertain how well he’d handle it, as he’s still developing his own powers and both his trauma and previously mentioned drug addiction could leave him with wide gaps for an opponent to mess with his brain. 

**Classpect**  
_Emma here for the typical report on a character’s Class and Aspect, although we have to prelude the typical introduction to address what is surely one of the most unanswered questions in all of paradox space: Is Gamzee a fully realized GODTIER? Is he just an unkillable clown, making a mockery of death with his persistence and Pennywise demeanor? We have no idea! Not even we can figure out the enigma wrapped around a mystery and bowtied up by a paradox before the lid flips open and smacks you like a pie to the face that is Gamzee Makara._  
And I WROTE the damn guy!  
_Possible godhood and conditional immortality aside {Update us if you happen to figure shit out but NEVER turn your back on the body if you can help it.} we have included his GODTIER pajama look. But onto the more fun speculation of powers! One’s Class is a title that not only defies the way that a player is able to utilize their powers, but also challenges them for personal growth. An Aspect relates to one of twelve building blocks of SBRUB/SGRUB, tying back to such topics such as freedom, soul, time, and so much more._  
_Bards are difficult to nail down, as it is in their very nature to be tricky and deceitful, although we do know that they are one of two destroyer classes in SBRUB/SGRUB. The Bard is the more passive of the two, being described as one that “allows destruction of [aspect]” or “invites destruction through [aspect]”. The wildcard amongst all the Classes, a Bard can easily make or break a session with their unpredictable nature, sometimes doing things merely for their own amusement rather than being part of a grand scheme, although they can be the planners of the group as well. When it come to Rage, it is often associated with negative emotion and, well, rage, although this is not inherently a bad thing, as rage can help fuel a person to fight against oppressors and spite is one of the best motivators in the world. It’s also possible that Rage, as opposed to Hope’s more imaginative qualities, focuses on reality and physical force, as well as skepticism for false ideas against the more fanciful Hope where belief is all there is._  
_When we consider Gamzee’s position as the Bard of Rage, it’s no wonder he was such an influential and powerful figure in the webcomic. His violent BESERKER mode is directly related to his **Classpect** , utilizing his anger as a driving force against his enemies and managing to deal the most devastating blow against the BLACK KING during his session, even though another character went on to delivering the killing move. He also invited the destruction and rage for TEREZI PYROPE during the GAMEOVER timeline, not only setting up her friend for several murders he himself committed and leading to TEREZI PYROPE to murder her, but also by engaging in an unequal kismesism that destroyed her confidence and anger, becoming a hollow shell of once proud self. In a more positive way, Gamzee was also among one of the few who was able to calm KARKAT VANTAS, even if he was just as capable of annoying him, destroying the anger his best friend struggled with and giving him company to find a more positive outlet. As such, a fully realized Bard of Rage Gamzee would be a formidable foe and powerful ally, that is if we were positive he were actually fully GODTIER…_  
_As such, we cannot say for certain whether or not Gamzee would be able to return from death, provided no JUST or HEROIC shenanigans occurred, although given his hardy nature and durability, it’s unlikely he’ll be pushed that far. Additionally, if he is in fact not a GODTIER, then we do not encourage murder or suicide in the even that our research allows us to create QUEST BEDS/SLABS that will unlock this exclusive tier._  
Good luck getting a straight answer from him about the topic. Dude's as cagey as a motherfucker.

 **Potential Jobs**  
Now, just like our other UNITS, we’ve decided on a helpful list of potential jobs and professions we could see Gamzee in, as long as he can handle the interview with his stoner attitude-HAH! I’m wearing kneepads bitch! Your boots aren’t gonna do shit! That all you g-  
_**BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHPPPP!**_  
GAH! WHERE DID YOU GET AN AIRHORN?! WHAT DID YOU-I LITERALLY CAN’T HEAR YOU-OH SHIT IS THAT BLOOD?  
_MY EARS! WHEN DID A DOLLAR STORE PIECE OF SHIT GET THIS POWERFUL?!_  
Oh shit. It would seem that both our narrator and transcriber are out of commission for a bit. Emma underestimated the strength of that little gadget and, wait. New email from WP experimental division responsible reporting the loss of one of their experimental gizmos. Crap. Uh. Nothing too serious, don’t wring your fleshy fingers in despair, already sent word to the most capable in the building for support. While they deal with the bout of tinnitus and get treated by Luis, resident ecto-biologist, troubleshoot expert, and now makeshift medic while the professionals are unavailable at lunch, I’ll be taking the steering wheel of this off the map road trip. But as much as we all know a cross-country trip involves more junkyfood than you can stuff your face with, we gotta eat our greens. Or rather some less devious job descriptions than the Huss would try to imply. To keep legal happy and cheer Emma, yes Emma your ears are bleeding its okay calm down see look Luis is here- up, which she sorely needs right now.   
_Clown_  
Goes without saying that Gamzee has all the tools of japery and clowning around, from face paint to juggling tools and even that dorky unicycle. He’s got a serious boner on making others happy, so being a birthday clown making little Timmy’s big one-oh a bash will tickle him lavender. He may frequent local carnivals and circuses as well, blending in with ease amongst his polka dotted, big shoed brethren. Two problems could arise tho, one being him not accepting cash, only collecting smiles as payment. Nice gesture, but not helping pay the bills. The second being he can easily slip into a terrifying clown and it will not help someone with a fear for anything with a painted face and big red nose.  
_Baker_  
Once Gam is no longer cooking up sopor slime pies, he’s quite the talented ex-stoner confection maker, dabbling in all the baking arts with unusual flavor combo that might even impress JANE CROCKER with his skill. His eye for detail when it comes to the decoration is a plus too. Of course, he’s gonna need an assistant to remind him of baking times so that nothing burns. Or the oven catches on fire. As well as keep him on time for big orders. But he’ll be serving up sweet treats and plenty of smiles, so it wouldn’t be a surprise to catch him setting up a bake sale with the farflung dream of his own patisserie shop.   
_Yoga Instructor_  
Now this one may seem out there, but hear me out. Some testing down with a Gamzee UNIT found that he reacts positively to alternate ways to deal with anger and emotional turmoil, as well as enjoying all the  mOtHeRfUcKiNg FuNnY pOsEs  he can mess around with. Dude is lanky and oddly find it fun to get his instructor on and help others improve their both physical and though it may take some time before he can get the appropriate space and as well as decent reputation to make his efforts">Now that all this is out of the way, gonna give Em’s a solid “I told you so” about alternative measures. Turning on the speech-to-text option again to let ya’ll get the tail end of this mayhem, now with the real medical staff on sight too.  
-And with all the bleeding and I really think that you should be sent home Emma for the next few days.   
_WHAT ABOUT A GNOME? I DON’T HAVE ANY GNOMES, LUIS. I BARELY HAVE A GARDEN._  
HOME EMMA. HOME...God that blast did a real number on her eardrums...How is it she was more negatively affected than you, Andrew?  
Not a clue-OUCH! Ugh, be careful with that.   
If you’d stop wiggling around, I wouldn’t end up poking you...It's shocking just how dangerous this airhorn is. Though not a clue how our tech development team’s experiments could have been switched with Emma’s airhorn.   
Oh so you KNEW she got one of those things.   
She rightfully suspected you’d find a measure around her boots, so she planned accordingly. It’s hardly her fault if someone switched them, you know she’s not the type to flitch experimental prototypes without understanding their full capacity.   
Second that.   
AH!  
HAL!?  
Yup. Decided to do the Potential Jobs since you were too indisposed. So, what’s the sitch doc? I’ve been in the waiting room waiting for an update on my Em’s condition, pacing back and forth in worry. Loving the Callie gray by the way Luis.  
Ah, thank you? I wasn't aware that voice recognition software immediately used my typing preference from the company chat client...I’m surprised you’re talking about that so openly, I thought you were more reserved with Emma…?  
Well it seems MnM’s eardrums are kaput right now. So my street cred is safe.   
...You do know her phone syncs up with Google Docs too right?  
What-Oh shit. No I am not worried about-Emma no, do not, you keep that cheeky grin off your face, you blasted your own eardrums so badly they were bleeding. You are not allowed to be smug about this. Okay that’s it, Thing One, Thing Two, roll this girl out of here to med wing stat.  
_LOVE YOU TOO HAL!_  
Okay that’s it, turning voice to text off. Before you say something real embarrassing.   
Heheh~ Seems like that the only one who’s embarrassed is yo-  
Luis, bud, you handle this while I coordinate with this lot about safe travel for her home. Consider me out of commission, Huss, I have to keep this lemming from-No Emma, I refuse for you to drive home when you’re as deaf as MEULIN LEIJON.  
Ah...Well, it’s safe to say that this puts a damper on your typical plans for the day. Luckily, Hal managed to finish this part up but unfortunately Emma is not going to be in any state to continue this manual so perhaps it's best you should delay-  
Aw you know we can’t do that Luis! We have a deadline to meet, although without my typical assistant...Say…  
What, no Hussie wait-  
You’re perfect for this! You’re already typing away for the role-Your job titles are rapidly expanding! Now that the ringing is mostly under control and Emma’s getting fussed over by an AI and our normal medical staff, the task as transcriber falls to you! Just for today at the very least, don’t worry it won’t add to the workload!  
Much.  
...Fuck.  
That’s the spirit, Lou! Now, on with the manual!

 **Unlocking Your Unit**  
So, with my temporary transcriber poised at the keys, its with deepest pride and greatest flair that we welcome you to our handy dandy section where we list some suggestions on how to best get the clown out of the box!  
Safely.   
Yeah, safely, cause while he’s no Jack, he might be inclined to pop out and get to stabbing if you’re not careful enough. So slap on that WARNING label and let's get this show on the road!  
**Option One**  
This one seems very boring and basic, but its probably the most effective, just politely knock on the box, offer some introductions and a chance to get to know one another. Gamzee is a dude who’s burned a lot of bridges, check out Relationships with other Units for some background, and thus is fairly lonely, so the offer of friendship will be more than enough to draw him out.   
**Option Two**  
Lay down some phat beats and challenge him to a rap off. While maybe not the most articulate at slam poetry, Gamzee has a deep interest in it and creative enough to lead to a fun experience. Be prepared for some unusual flow and odd miracle mentions, but you’ll surely kick start the mechanisms of friendship!  
**Option Three**  
Grab a horn, whether it be one of those cheap noisemakers used at shitty birthday parties or New Year bashes or an authentic bike horn and give that sucker a good HONK. It’ll be enough to spook Gamzee and cause him to jerk upright through the cardboard. From there, introductions should be easy. WARNING: It’s best you be a fair distance away from the box before you attempt this action. WHAT PUMPKIN is not responsible for any injuries you may suffer from removing your UNIT, especially when you’re clearly not thinking ahead.

 **Relationships with other Units**  
With a main cast totaling 22 individuals, both human and trolls, its no wonder that we’re on hand to provide a brief foray into the relationships, good and bad, that these characters have. Gamzee unfortunately has a lot of broken bridges before him for various reasons, some of which that are entirely his fault but due to sopor withdrawal and LIL CAL mental manipulations, its possible he can make amends towards those he’s hurt after receiving the counseling and help he needs to overcome his problems. Emma would have her fingers crossed were she available to be here. 

_Humans_  
**John Egbert**  
Now, canonically, these two only had a brief interaction in which John teleported in front of Gamzee as he was trying to screw with TEREZI PYROPE, causing the clown to go rigid and was caught and tied up like a Thanksgiving turkey. As such, we can’t expect Gamzee to have much of a glowing opinion on our dear Egbert, nor he to Gamz after getting the lowdown from his friends later on. Despite this tension and mutual dislike, we believe that these two will at least grow to be on decent terms once they start tentatively interacting with one another. Gamzee may not be as big of a prankster as John, but he’s clever and silly enough to manage to pull a few tricks on our prank master, so that can lead to a friendly rivalry and japery.   
**Rose Lalonde**  
There isn’t a lot of information that we can give on any connection between Gamzee and Rose, the two never interacting until their time on the meteor and they obviously kept well away from one another. Gamzee’s reputation and recent bloodshed no doubt was quickly related to Rose and she preferred to keep other company while he had little interest in interacting with her. As such, there will be no warm words of greeting, perhaps only an indifferent incline of heads when they meet up again. Though this doesn’t mean that they can’t start a relationship with one another, although it might be more professional than friendly. While we would stress professional help, that doesn’t mean that Gamzee would turn his nose up to some counseling and help from Rose if he really wants to improve.   
**Dave Strider**  
Now there’s a lot of stuff to untangle when it comes to Gamzee and Dave, so lets hash this out. Originally, Gamzee reached out to Dave with the intent to troll and joke around with him, though he was fairly friendly. However, to Dave it was the second time they had interacted and recalled how he DAVE Bitched and moaned at me for ruining your religion or some horseshit END before they had an epic rapoff. In fact, it was this very conversation for Gamzee that led to him seeing a link for ICP’s “Miracles” music video that caused him to rage over the blasphemy to his fate. As such, Gamzee eventually went further back in the timeline so that he could have the conversation with Dave where the bitching occurred and the rapping. Despite this, Gamzee seemed fairly chill with Dave at the time, even commenting that he liked the human before adding he’d like to add his head to his collection. However, during their meteor trip, there was little to any interaction between them, as Gamzee’s murder spree was common knowledge and was forced into the fridge at some point. So there was no lost love between them. As such, don’t be surprised by them being frosty with one another, even if Gamzee is largely over the presumed diss of his religion. Despite this, we’re positive these two can get on better terms, no doubt through their shared love for slam poetry/rap, filling the air with their odd metaphors and ill flow.  
**Jade Harley**  
Once again, no canon interactions to rely on, so pure speculation on how Gamzee would interact with Jade. Its possible they had some form of communication prior to the timeskip, as his handle was on Jade’s contact list, though its impossible to say what opinion they had on each other. Now though, there can be some leeriness between them, as Gamzee’s murderous actions are well known to the whole gang. Still, there’s the possibility of these two creating a friendship, goofing off and playing games with each other, as Jade is willing to give people second chances should they make the appropriate steps to improve themselves and fix their mistakes.   
**Jane Crocker**  
Unlike with the GAMEOVER timeline, Gamzee has had no interaction with any of the ALPHA KIDS and thus we’re forced to extrapolate and theorize out our asses. Its likely Jane has been warned about Gamzee’s past murders, so its possible that they’ll be on chilly terms. Still, we’re hopeful that with Jane, Gamzee will have a great friendship with her. Their love for baked goods will be an excellent start for them to bond, and that mischievous nature they possess will only add to it! And no folks, we’re not drawing from any dubiously canon content for our speculation, though we’re not saying some certain relationships can’t unfold in a similar fashion.   
CALLIE Hopefully with less cheating and xenophobia…  
Yeah, yeah, I get enough shit about this from Emma, don’t start with me too Luis. Anyways, baking buddies and joke buddies, what’s not to love?  
**Jake English**  
Again, Gamzee has had no form of contact with Jake, although its possible he gained some insight on our dude when the fridge Gamz was stuck in was used as a makeshift table in the Alice in Wonderland themed tea party Jake was forced to play Mad Hatter to. Though given Gamzee’s emotional state and the fighting that soon broke out with THE FELT, not any time for him to make any contact with Jake and our bloke was no doubt warned about the clown’s tricky nature and forbidden to open the fridge. Don’t wanna unleash the clown. Still, Jake is the sort of guy who’s willing to extend a friendly arm and Gamzee would appreciate the gesture, sorely lacking in chums and needing some support in his life. Their normally friendly personalities will make things run smoother, hopefully, and Gamzee’s laid back nature should also put Jake at ease, the pair able to relax and bond over movies and the like.   
**Roxy Lalonde**  
Now, while Gamzee has never met Roxy in person, this Roxy is actually from the GAMEOVER timeline, which throws a hefty wrench into any possible friendship as she’s well aware of his violence after seeing it first hand. Still, we’re crossing our pinkies, toes, and every other appendages we can in the hoes that these two will get along. Gamzee’s whimsy nature aligns a lot with Roxy’s friendliness and eager personality, so if he make the correct steps to improve and make amends for his actions, she might just strike up a tentative friendship with him. Gamzee is more interested in miracles than wizards, per say, but there’s a lot of overlap and it can certainly get the ball of friendship rolling for them! It is also possible that their shared addiction problems can give them something to relate about.  
**Dirk Strider**  
Yet again, Dirk Strider is causing the WHAT PUMPKIN team problems.  
As to be expected.   
ACK!  
Relax Luis, that’s just the other way that Dirk’s been causing us problems.   
Cool your jets, Luis, just popping in after hearing Dirk and problems. Sorry if my gorgeous red text appearing on your screen was too much for you to not take a tumble out of your seat.  
Funniest shit I’ve seen today. But moving on. Again, there’s nothing to be gleaned from absolutely no interaction between them, although I doubt these two will be buddy-buddy anytime soon.   
Seconded that.  
But at the very least, we hope these two will be flashstepping and vent crawling around one another without getting to antagonistic. One of them is a clown struggling to reach sobriety with a violence problem, the other is a shit ass weeb with an unbreakable katana. That sort of match up can only end poorly.

 _Trolls  
_**Karkat Vantas**  
Hope you’re ready to heft that shovel up and start digging to get to the buried treasure that is Gamzee’s dynamic with Karkat Vantas. Gamzee from the start saw Karkat as his best friend, despite how annoyed Karkat was with his antics. He never took Karkat’s vitriol personally, constantly checking up on him and listening to what his shouting companion had to say. They were on the same team during SGRUB, no doubt working side by side to complete their session and Gamzee never denied Karkats leadership abilities. However, things took a turn for the worse on the meteor, when Gamzee went off the deep end, his new cruel personality shocking his friend enough for Karkat to send EQUIUS ZAHHAK to try and contain him. After murdering both him and NEPETA LEIJON, Gamzee would likely have attempted to target Karkat and the others, as suggested in other failed timelines. However, after he was captured and with VRISKA SERKET around to prevent him from returning to his vicious way, Gamzee was little danger to others and his relationship with Karkat tanked horrible. We can’t confirm if they tried to hash things out on the meteor timeskip, but at the time of the final battle, they were definitely not on speaking terms. It’s entirely possible that Gamzee wants to repair their bond, but it’s going to take considerable work and effort, as well as therapy for various reasons, in order for them to become pals again. But if he’s willing to put the time into it, he’ll be reaping the sweet, sweet rewards once more.  
**Aradia Megido**  
As with most TROLL friendships, we have a ton of speculation, especially in this case. Gamzee has had a grand total of zero one-on-one convos with Aradia in canon, although we do believe that they had some form of communication prior to entering the game, as they shared a mutual friend who may have introduced them to one another. Still, as Aradia was a ghost, then a robot with distance issues for a great deal of the narrative, its not surprising that Gamzee had little contact. He likely had a positive opinion on her prior to his personality change but would probably have a negative view now, due in part to both her status as a burgundy and the role she played in assisting in LORD ENGLISH’S defeat. There’s a possibility that they can at least be on decent terms in the future, as Gamzee’s whimsical nature and darker personality can work with Aradia’s cheerful, macabre spunk.   
**Tavros Nitram**  
When it comes to Gamzee, Tavros will always be his soft spot. They two were constant buddies, talking with ease online and holding each other in high respect, Tavros being more open and honest with Gamzee than anyone else in the comic. They’d call each other “bros”, even mimicking each other’s typing quirk emojis, showing they cared about one another enough to not be offended with someone else using their personal quirk. They also had frequent slam poetry sessions with each other and thoroughly, despite how shitty they were.  
HAL Worst rapping duo in paradox space.   
Yeah. Anyways, they worked together on the RED TEAM during SGRUB, though its difficult to say how often they were in contact due to the various shenanigans and missions during their session. But it was obvious that they were still close as, when Gamzee discovered Tavros’s body, it was no doubt one of his many triggers for him to enter a murderous state, having lost his best bro of all time. He attempted to revive him with a corpse smooch but failed due to Tav’s dreamself already being dead, leading Gamzee to behead the corpse and preserve the body. It’s entirely possible that part of the reason Gamzee wanted to frame VRISKA SERKET for additional murders and was even ready to kill her was because of his anger at her killing Tavros. While Tavros was eventually revived during the RETCON timeline, the two never spoke, as Gamzee was locked in the fridge at that point. Gamzee also had a crush on Tavros, suggesting after one rap that Tavros comes by to visit and have some pie together  AnD ThEn mAyBe mAkE OuT A LiTtLe with a signature ;o). It’s unclear if Tavros ever returned these feelings, though Gamzee was clearly still attracted to him at the time of his death, implying he kept the head around for sentimental purposes.   
And more corpse smooches.   
More than likely yeah. Any, potential necrophilia aside, their relationship will certain be strained to start off, with Tavros well aware of his murder spree, but with time and the right actions taken, they’ll soon be thick as thieves once more.   
**Sollux Captor**  
Gamzee...probably saw Sollux as a friend? Man, this dude considered everybody as his motherfucking best friend prior to his slip into crazy town, what’s even the point of this? Right, well Gamzee never really listened to Sollux’ criticisms of his personality and shenanigans, remaining the cheerful stoned clown that he was prior to the meteor. He even let Sollux and FEFERI PEIXES uses his horn pile for chilling in. For a small fee of course. However, following Gamzee going postal, it’s likely he took on a more negative view of Sollux and would have had no qualms in killing him. As of now, it’s unlikely if these two will ever be friends, as Sollux’s skepticism and disinterest will kill any attempts Gamzee attempts to make. Best we can hope for is mutual ignoring of one another so as to avoid any conflict.   
**Nepeta Leijon**  
We can theorize that prior to the start of SGRUB, Gamzee was on good terms with Nepeta, as they were both a pair of friendly folks with a mutual companion between them, who likely introduced them. Gamzee probably found her funny and nice to talk to, liking her easy personality. However, everything went down the drain on the meteor when Gamzee strangled EQUIUS ZAHHAK with Nepeta the helpless witness in the vents, watching her dear moirail die before her. She attempted to strike back at Gamzee in revenge, but he easily caught and snapped her attacking hand before using her own weapon to leave a trio of scars on his face, likely as a way to psychologically torture her before he menacinly approached her to finish the job. As such, with Gamzee now free from LIL CAL’S influence, it’s likely he’s incredibly regretful of his actions and wants to make amends to her, but he won’t get far. It’ll take serious therapy on his part and trying to make amends for his crimes before she’ll even consider giving him the time of day. So we gotta stay hopeful that they can at least make slow steps to repairing their friendship once Gamzee has shown his remorse and desire to fix things.   
**Kanaya Maryam**  
Once again, little of the source material can be used to determine what sort of relationship Gamzee has with Kanaya, as there isn’t much interaction with them prior to their stay on the meteor. The best we can guess is that they were casual associates, though Gamzee likely considered her a friend all the same, and they did work together to some capacity during their game session. There was a brief moment on the meteor where Kanaya appeared out of nowhere like a badass, kicked him square between the legs, and sent Gamzee flying off a cliff during his showdown between VRISKA SERKET and ERIDAN AMPORA. As this is all RETCON focused content, all we can really add is that Gamzee was likely ostracized from much of the other TROLLS and Kanaya no doubt made threats against him if he attempted to do harm to any one else prior to him being locked up. As such, we predict a fair amount of animosity between them both, so you might have to play mediator between them at times.   
**Terezi Pyrope**  
Prior to the events of SGRUB, Gamzee and Terezi were shown to be decent friends, the pair joking around easily and Terezi even asked him to be among the first to play the game. Its likely that they grew even closer during their session, as they were originally members of the RED TEAM together before both groups united to defeat the BLACK KING. On the meteor, however, when Gamzee slipped into a more HIGHBLOOD mindset, he was more than willing to mess around with Terezi and attempted to manipulate her, trying to frame VRISKA SERKET for some of his crimes. However, thanks to the timely intervention of a RETCONNING JOHN EGBERT, Gamzee was startled long enough for Terezi to arrive, realize he was fucking with her, and swiftly captured him before making her way to the roof. He attempted to pitch flirt with her during the timeskip, but VRISKA SERKET shut that all down, preventing any of the negative consequences from the GAMEOVER timeline from occurring and Terezi showed no problem with him being locked in the fridge. It’s likely these two will be on difficult terms, Gamzee struggling with his mental state and trying to make amends for his actions while Terezi is well aware of what could have happened thanks to her SEER OF MIND powers. Still, we’re hopeful that with time and slowly repairing the broken foundation between them, a new bridge of friendship can be formed.   
**Vriska Serket**  
At the beginning of the narrative, Gamzee was shown to have a negative opinion on Vriska, even being described as being scared of her, though given the source of this statement was Vriska herself, its difficult to say. He likely had this poor outlook on her due to the role she played in TAVROS NITRAM’S paralyzation and all the abuse she heaped onto his best bro. They were part of the RED TEAM together, however it is impossible to state how they viewed one another. Upon discovering TAVROS NITRAM’S corpse, however, Gamzee immediately began to plot, framing Vriska for the murders of EQUIUS ZAHHAK and NEPETA LEIJON, who had both died by his hand. They even had a brief stare down, along with ERIDAN AMPORA, no doubt prepared to fight until only one party was left alive, until KANAYA MARYAM arrived on the scene and sent Gamzee fling. Luckily, Gamzee’s plans of framing her for murder were foiled by TEREZI PYROPE, and Vriska avoided her death in the RETCON timeline. Gamzee was shown to being mindcontrolled by Vriska during the timeskip and she frequently ruined any of his attempts to try and approach TEREZI PYROPE. She eventually shut Gamzee up in a fridge, leaving him behind in the old session while the others advanced. Bearing all this in mind, there is absolutely NO WAY these two are going to get along, even with Gamzee trying to turn over a new leaf. That is, without your help. Only you can stop two raging TROLLS from duking it out in your living room. WARNING: WHAT PUMPKIN is not responsible for any injury you may incur in your efforts to keep these two from coming to blows. With a lot of mediation and finger crossing, the pair will hopefully get on decent terms to avoid turning your house into a disaster zone.   
**Equius Zahhak**  
Before the events of the meteor, Gamzee had a decent relationship with Equius, even if he didn’t always understand Equius’s obsession with the hemospectrum and could be weirded out by him. Gamzee even took Equius’s order to cease his consumption of sopor seriously, despite his own enjoyment of the substance. He expressed he wanted to make his friends happy and was willing to quit if the other asked him to, showing that he cared for Equius enough to stop one of his habits. Unfortunately, the cold-turkey-ing of sopor likely influenced Gamzee’s eventual personality shift and Equius ended up paying the price as Gamzee went HIGHBLOOD. Ironically fulfilling Equius’s fantasies of being put in his place by a superior, Gamzee first shot the other in the knee and then strangled him with his own broken bow. As such, Gamzee is likely regretting his actions and wishes to make amends to Equius, who will be somewhat hesitant to accept them as Gamzee was also responsible for the death of NEPETA LEIJON, both with a lot of patience and hoping, these two will be well on their way to going back to the old times of their friendship.   
**Eridan Ampora**  
There’s...not much we can say when it comes to these two. Gamzee likely held no animosity towards Eridan, besides any potential hesitancy about his desperate attempts at flirting. Though its unconfirmed if there were any actual attempts. He wouldn’t be too troubled by any of Eridan’s negative opinions of him. They had little contact during SGRUB and the meteor, serving on opposite sides and Eridan’s planet being filled with furious, killer angels was a definite repellent for any visitation. It is possible Gamzee could have been hiding some animosity towards Eridan during all this time, as he was more than ready to duke it out with him on the meteor when Gamzee went HIGHBLOOD, they and VRISKA SERKET about to come to blows before KANAYA MARYAM’S arrival. As such, we’re uncertain just how these two would react to one another, both having personal regrets and demons to face, but we’re positive that they will be casual with one another should you ever get both in your household. Though keep an eye on them all the same.   
**Feferi Peixes**  
Again, no canon content for us to rely on, although we’re positive that, prior to the start of SGRUB, these two were actually on great terms with each other. They both have whimsical, silly natures to them, making it possible there was a great deal of conversations that were never relevant to the plot but ones that painted a positive picture of them. He was more than happy to let her use his horn pile to get her cuddle on with SOLLUX CAPTOR, after paying the boonbuck fee. Now though, its likely that their relationship will be fairly frosty as Feferi’s pacifist nature will lead her to be angry with his violence. However, once he gets his shit together, continues with his therapy, and makes his amends to those he’s hurt, its likely that Feferi and he will be friends again and she may even encourage his efforts of self-improvement. 

**Troubleshooting**  
Now, since this is more your area of expertise King Luis, I think it’s only fair that I let you take over the real controls for this.   
Mostly so you can avoid as much work as possible?  
Sounds like you and Ems have been comparing notes.   
Just enough for me not to want this position, no matter how temporary...Well readers, as made obvious by the bolded title of this section, this is where we address some of the potential problems and pitfalls that may arise while living with your UNIT, as well as some possible solutions. However, these are mere suggestions and WHAT PUMPKIN cannot guarantee their success as we do not have all the details for these scenarios. In compliance to terms from our legal department, via our intermediary TEREZI PYROPE, WHAT PUMPKIN is also not responsible for any damages or injuries that may occur to you, your companions, the people around you, or your property.   
Hitting all the bases it seems Luis! You’re a natural at this. Alright, onto the main event then!

 **I have a tendency of walking up on people and surprising them, but I didn’t expect Gamzee to go completely stiff and collapse on the ground! It’s even weirder when he lands perfectly on his back and is just staring at me with wide eyes. What’s going on and what can I do to stop him from getting so spooked?**  
Ah, that would be his natural reaction to being startled. Like many other trolls, Gamzee has some habits he’s picked up from his lusus or animals of a similar species. In this case, there’s a term called fainting goat, in which a goat suddenly collapses onto the ground when startled and goes completely stiff. Think of it like a deer in the headlights-  
AHAHAHA~ It’s hilarious, he just flops over like a useless smuppet and lays there until he thinks the danger’s past.   
...Yes well, in order to help him back up, carefully approach and comfort him, apologizing for startling him and assisting him back to his feet. If you want to try and avoid these sorts of encounters, try announcing your presence more around yourself and avoid sneaking up on him. This can be as simple as knocking on the doorway when entering, calling out without any urgency, or even stepping harder as you move about.   
Or get a bell.   
...I suppose that would work.   
**A friend lent me their ICP CD and somehow Gamzee got hold of it, now he’s having a breakdown of some sort. His honk-screams are disorientating and causing the neighbors to pound the door/shared walls and I have no idea what to do.**  
Er, that’s definitely not good. Gamzee once had a negative reaction to an Insane Clown Posse music video, believing it to mocking his religious faith and leading him to question his religion, leaving him angry and more susceptible to the influence of LIL CAL and LORD ENGLISH’S diabolical nature. While there’s hopefully no chance of either of those two...I want to say entities, but it’s hard to use that term for a stuffed puppet containing the amalgamation of four different souls.   
Nah entity works I think, you’re clear.   
Right. Well, its important to reach out to Gamzee, CAREFULLY, I might add as it’s possible he may lash out at the closest person due to his distress. Explain to him the difference in circumstances concerning his religion and this musical group, that no mockery of either is taking place and that the ICP group is actually big on activism and anarchy against a corrupt government, similar to how his faith was on difficult terms with HIC while placing a big emphasis on community. He might be leery of the music thereafter but we’re hopeful that he will relax his enraged stance on them and might even grow to appreciate some of the positive these that ICP stands for. Though we doubt he’ll ever enjoy “Miracles”.   
**I know you gave me strict instructions about the sopor slime pills and he’s seeing an addiction specialist for it, but why did you think it was a good idea to reintroduce this stuff to him? It literally rots his pan and fucked him over in the comic, why do I have to let him continue this cycle now?**  
I understand your frustration with this approach and believe me, if there was a way that didn’t involve us letting him eat sopor, we’d have taken it. However, Gamzee’s body has developed a dependency on it now and prolonged withdrawal from its consumption leads to a multitude of issues from him. Classical signs of substance withdrawal such as fidgeting, loss of appetite, stress, anxiety, and more appear if he attempts to go cold turkey again and its possible he may become even more violent with the sudden lack of it. Though hopefully not to the levels of murder that he went through originally...Er, in order for him to lower the negative reactions, its important that he continues seeing the addictions specialist and slowly begin weaning himself off the substance. It’s going to be a long, slow road to recovery, but WHAT PUMPKIN is putting our faith in Gamzee in kicking the habit for good in a healthier manner than he once attempted. Addiction is a powerful thing, but with the proper assistance and treatment, as well as support form people like you, it can be beat.

And I think this is the part where I have to inform readers that any further questions that need to be asked can be answered by reaching out to me, Dr. Luis Carroll, head ecto-biologist at WHAT PUMPKIN and unofficial troubleshooter.   
You’d be correct.   
Right. Well, despite all my attempts otherwise, my number remains XXX-XXX-0413 in case you have any difficulties. But please refrain from contacting between the hours of 10 PM and 6 AM, as well as avoiding sundays. All the late night calls are disturbing my daughters’ sleep schedule and I’d just like one day of the week to spend time with them uninterrupted.   
It’s amazing that you can be a single father with all our crazy as shit shenanigans workday normal chaos, as well as adopting a second kid!  
You’re the one who insisted that we had to find homes for the prototypes and well, she just imprinted on me and-  
Alright, alright, I get it. I was pushy, but hey, she settled in great and you’re all a happy little family right?   
...Yes. But please refrain from volunteering my services like that ever again.   
Gotcha, no more surprise adoptions.

 **Final Words**  
As is the norm for our little summary at the end of every manual, we’d like to use this time to express the WHAT PUMPKIN appreciation to all the fans out there for their continued support. Whether you’re a baby Homestucker shyly donning a black shirt with a colored Zodiac symbol or a die hard veteran of the community, proudly displaying your fandom to the world, we couldn’t do this without you and your patronage keeps this company running. We hope you’re ecstatic about your new clown roommate and that you’re ready for the endless hour of friendship, rambling philosophies of miracles, and poorly done raps ahead of you. Just be cautious about Gamzee’s darker moment offer him the love and support he needs to heal, and you’ll be right as rain.  
And that’s a wrap! Hope you all enjoyed this clusterfuck of a manual from start to finish, with all its shenanigans and guest stars! Anytime clowns are involved, the plot goes sideways before pirouetting off the handle into crazy town. And who knows, maybe we’ll have Luis commenting on our manuals again in the future!  
I’d hope not…I'm busy enough as is.  
HAL Ah hell no, you’re not replacing Emma like that. She’ll get that pep in her step back and the ringing and blood out of her ears soon enough. Speaking of, find out which prankster was the one to switch out her cheap airhorn with something the science team was cooking up.   
Yes, Emma will be back to her normal duties within a day or two so I shouldn’t be needed. And I’m busy with the latest round of testing and projects-   
SHUUUUUUUUSH! They don’t need to hear about that yet! Uh, yeah that’s all folks! Enjoy your Gamz and have a clownery filled blast!  
Honk Honk, motherfuckers.

**Author's Note:**

> Gamzee's all done~ Had fun introducing the often mentioned, now finally revealed ecto-biologist that's responsible for the Units! Hopefully you found all Luis's interactions as funny as I found them to write.  
> Thanks to all the readers and I hope you're enjoying the content. Special thanks to botgal for all the support and advice while writing, wouldn't be here without you friend!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciate.  
> See you guys on 8/13 for a certain genocidal fish dude who I love despite all his flaws.


End file.
